


12 años después

by Sawako93



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:40:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29272632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sawako93/pseuds/Sawako93
Summary: Luego de la muerte de su tío, Peter se muda a otra ciudad dejando a su amor platónico, pero 12 años después regresará dispuesto a hacerlo realidad
Relationships: Quentin Beck & Peter Parker, Quentin Beck/Peter Parker
Kudos: 3





	12 años después

Peter estaba en preparatoria cuando lo vio por primera vez, trabajaba en ese tiempo como asistente de su tío en Industrias Stark y cada vez que iba a visitarlo podía ver a Quentin, nunca se atrevía a intercambiar más que un par de palabras con él, pero el mayor siempre le dedicaba cálidas sonrisas, en ocasiones iba a comer a su casa y era inevitable quedarse anonadado mirándolo.   
Luego de la muerte de su tío, tía May decidió pasar una temporada fuera, el dolor de perder a su esposo en ese terrible accidente era demasiado como para soportarlo; se llevó a un muy confundido Peter con ella, perder a sus padres fue un golpe, pero perder a su tío era uno aún mayor. Pasarón los años y Peter regresó a la ciudad que lo vio crecer, ya había terminado la universidad y gracias a la beca que Stark le había otorgado se había ganado un lugar en su empresa, estaba muy nervioso de trabajar en el mismo lugar donde su tío había perdido la vida y sabía que May no aprobaba del todo la idea y era justo por eso que no lo había seguido de vuelta.  
Durante todos esos años habían estado alquilando la casa donde vivieron durante tantos años, con la llegada de Peter los inquilinos se fueron y así no tendría que preocuparse por encontrar donde vivir, se vistió lo más causal y elegante posible; no sabía que había sucedido con Quentin en todos estos años, ni siquiera sabía si seguía trabajando para Stark pero la sola idea de volvérselo a encontrar le revolvía el estómago; no es que lo culpará del accidente pero… sin duda había sentimientos encontrados.  
Ingresó y lo recibió el secretario de Stark, era un hombre alto de cabello claro y una sonrisa perfecta, no lo recordaba de la época en la que su tío trabajaba allí.  
\- Bienvenido a Industrias Stark- lo saludó el mayor  
\- Gracias, Soy Peter; creo que el señor Stark está esperando por mi  
\- Claro que sí, mi nombre es Steve Rogers y soy su secretario, cualquier duda puedes hacérmela saber- le sonrió- sígueme  
Se sentía bien que Steve no lo conociera, todos en ese tiempo siempre hablaban del buen Ben Parker, dejo a una esposa y a un sobrino en la orfandad, el pequeño Peter que a tan corta edad ya había perdido a casi toda su familia; escuchar a todos murmurar eso durante el velorio sin duda lo hacía sentir peor y ahora que volvía a esa empresa como un hombre adulto esperaba que todos los que habían podido escuchar acerca de él ya no estuvieran o simplemente se hubieran olvidado de él.  
Llegó a la sala de juntas y espero afuera de esta, Steve le dio la indicación para que ingresará y vio a los inversionistas sentados en la mesa ovalada, Stark estaba en el podio y junto a él un hombre. Peter saludo con la cabeza a todos y se acercó a darle la mano a Tony, este a su vez le presento al hombre que se encontraba a su lado, nada menos que Quentin Beck, la última persona a la quería ver.  
\- Mierda- susurró Peter en voz baja  
\- Mucho gusto Peter- saludó Quentin  
\- Igualmente- fingió una sonrisa y se fue a sentar  
\- Como les seguía diciendo- retomó Tony- Peter es nuestra nueva promesa en el campo de la biofísica, espero que con él podamos terminar el proyecto en el que hemos estado trabajando desde hace tanto tiempo  
Dio por terminada la reunión y todos empezaron a salir de la sala, Peter se quedó sentado en silencio esperando que todos se fueran, pero Tony se acercó.  
\- ¿Almorzaremos juntos ciertos?  
\- Claro señor Stark, estaré allí  
\- Excelente, estaré en mi oficina, puedes consultar con Quentin sobre los detalles del proyecto- señalo al otro hombre que se encontraba desconcertado mirándolo  
\- ¿Tengo que hablar con él? - preguntó en voz baja  
\- Lo siento Peter, pero es necesario y bueno… él no recuerda nada del accidente, ese golpe que se dio fue bastante fuerte así que simplemente acaba este proyecto y te daré otro donde podrás armar a tu propio equipo ¿sí?  
\- De acuerdo- suspiro- debo ser profesional  
\- Exacto- Tony le dedico una sonrisa triste y se fue a encontrar con Steve que lo esperaba a en la puerta  
Peter se levantó y se dirigió hacia la puerta, Quentin lo esperaba.  
\- Bienvenido a Industrias Stark- empezó Quentin- trabajaremos juntos de ahora en adelante  
\- Gracias- Peter fingió una sonrisa- ¿podrías indicarme donde está la oficina o el laboratorio donde trabajaremos?  
\- Claro, sígueme- Beck lo condujo por unos pasillos hasta llegar a una oficina- esta es mi oficina y la tuya está al costado- señalo la otra puerta   
\- Ok  
\- El laboratorio está por aquí- fue hacia el ascensor y bajaron al tercer piso- aquí es donde se hace la magia  
Peter se quedó observándolo un momento, él recordaba ese laboratorio de cuando iba a visitar a su tío, era el mismo solo que había sido remodelado o reconstruido con los años, sentía que sus piernas no le respondían y no podía seguir avanzando.  
\- ¿Sucede algo? - preguntó Quentin mientras pasaba su mano al frente de sus ojos  
\- ¿Qué? - parpadeo rápidamente- no, no es nada  
\- Te presentaré al resto del equipo   
\- Está bien  
Quentin avanzó y le presentó a Natasha, Clint, Scott; todos ellos eran relativamente jóvenes, ninguno había estado cuando sucedido el accidente de su tío, pero se volvió a paralizar cuando llegaron donde el doctor Banner, a él si que lo conocía, había sido el mejor amigo de su tío.  
\- Doctor Banner- llamó Quentin al hombre que estaba concentrado mirando unos planos  
\- Dime Quentin- el hombre no levantaba la vista  
\- Hoy se incorpora Peter, será nuestro as bajo la manga en este proyecto  
\- Bienvenido Peter- respondió Banner mientras seguía mirando los planos  
\- Gracias  
Bruce Banner levantó la mirada y casi se cae ante el susto de ver a Peter, era la viva imagen de Benjamín Parker cuando tenía 20 años.  
\- Dios santo- Banner buscó su café y tomó un sorbo largo  
\- ¿Sucede algo doctor? - preguntó Quentin confundido  
\- No, no es nada… podrías… ¿podrías dejarme a solas con Peter un momento?  
\- Yo… claro- Quentin los miró a ambos extrañado y se despidió con un gesto de cabeza  
\- Doctor…-empezó Peter  
\- Lo siento tanto Peter- Bruce respiro lentamente- Stark no me dijo nada, si lo hubiera hecho sin duda alguna no te habría aceptado en mi equipo  
\- ¿Él… - miró a Quentin de reojo- no recuerda nada?  
\- No- Bruce negó con la cabeza- Stark pensó que decírselo podría generar en él algún tipo de shock, Quentin siempre fue muy entusiasta y decirle que por un error que él cometió… bueno ya sabes…  
\- Lo entiendo, ¿Qué le dijeron? - se sentó frente al escritorio del mayor  
\- Bueno… no me siento particularmente orgulloso de esa historia, ni siquiera sé cómo se le ocurrió a Stark  
\- No entiendo…  
\- Quentin estuvo un año en coma, eso dio tiempo de reconstruir todo, el personal siguió trabajando, pero cuando él despertó casi no recordaba nada d ellos últimos años, era como si hubiera bloqueado a tu tío y a ustedes, así que le dijeron que le habían intentado robar el auto y un ladrón le había disparado, al no recordar esa admiración y apego que tenía hacia él simplemente no hizo más preguntas  
\- ¿Es eso posible? - preguntó Peter incrédulo  
\- No sabría decirte como es estar en coma, pero… creo que su inconsciente le jugó una mala pasada, supongo que simplemente la culpa era tanta que decidió olvidar todo  
\- Vaya…- suspiro Peter- no se sí fue una buena idea venir aquí a trabajar, tal vez debería buscar un puesto en Osborn  
\- Tony se sentiría traicionado si lo hicieras, él apreciaba mucho a tu tío  
\- Lo sé, es gracias a él que pude estudiar en la universidad, pero… tendré que trabajar con Beck…- volvió a mirarlo de reojo  
\- Quentin no sabe quien eres- Bruce se encogió de hombros- aunque eso creo que te hace las cosas más difíciles  
\- Si- se levantó- intentaré terminar esto rápido, tal vez me traslade a otro departamento o algo así  
\- De acuerdo- Bruce se puso de pie y puso una mano sobre el hombro del menor- lamento mucho lo de tu tío, está será la primera y última vez que podamos hablar sobre el tema  
\- Lo entiendo y gracias…  
El resto del mes Peter mantuvo al mínimo la interacción con Quentin, congeniaba bien con el resto del equipo lo cual hacía el trabajo mucho más sencillo, un viernes por la tarde se encontraban todos reunidos en el laboratorio hasta que Scott rompió el silencio.  
\- Oigan, deberías salir hoy, ya saben a cenar y beber un poco hemos trabajado arduamente todo el mes  
\- Suena bien- intervino Clint levantando la vista de los documentos que leía  
\- He estado viendo estas novelas en mi tiempo libre- empezó Natasha  
\- ¿Tú viendo novelas? - se burló Scott  
\- Cállate, necesito algo en que distraerme- le lanzó una mirada asesina- como seguía diciendo, y en estas novelas por la misma cultura suelen ir a beber y comer para estrechar lazos, también van a karaokes y esas cosas, ¿sería divertido intentarlo no?  
\- Estoy de acuerdo- Bruce le lanzó una tímida sonrisa a Natasha  
\- Esperen, yo di la idea – Scott intervino ofendido  
\- Si, solo que dicho por Natasha suena mucho mejor- miró a Quentin y a Peter- ¿ustedes que dicen?  
\- Por mi está bien- Quentin asintió y miró de reojo a Peter  
\- Uhm... yo…- Peter titubeo  
\- Vamos Peter no seas tímido o terminarás como Banner, sin ofender- Scott le sonrió al doctor  
\- Es una buena forma de conocernos- Natasha le sonrió- vamos todos ¿sí?  
\- De acuerdo- Peter suspiro  
\- Espera, ¿por qué a ella si le dices que sí?  
\- Ya te lo dije Scott- Clint rio- dicho por Natasha todo suena mejor  
Salieron de Industrias Stark rumbo a un restaurante coreano, Natasha quería que experimentaran todo de lo que les estaba comentando que había visto en sus novelas, se sentaron en el suelo alrededor de una pequeña mesa y pidieron cerdo que ellos mismo prepararían en una pequeña parrilla, se acompañaba con hojas de lechuga y otros aperitivos, además les trajeron cerveza y soju.  
\- Un brindis- propuso Clint- por Peter, nuestro nuevo integrante  
\- ¡Por Peter! - exclamaron todos los presentes haciendo sonrojar al menor  
\- Disfruten la comida- Quentin les sonrío a todos- yo pagaré por ella  
\- ¡Bravo! - todos rieron ante la exclamación de Scott  
Pasaron una noche amena, no había lugar para pensamientos negativos o recuerdos del pasado, solo risas y anécdotas del trabajo o personales, cuando dieron la 1am y el local estaba a punto de cerrar salieron de la pequeña habitación, sin duda alguna volverían ya que habían disfrutado de toda la experiencia.  
\- Es hora de separarnos- sentencio Banner  
\- ¿Puedes llevarme? - preguntó Natasha  
\- Yo…  
\- Llévala Bruce- intervino Clint- yo llevaré a este- señalo a Scott que se balanceaba riéndose  
\- De acuerdo- volteo a ver al menor- ¿y Peter?  
\- ¿Yo? - preguntó riendo, tal vez esa última botella de soju había sido demasiado  
\- Yo lo llevó- Quentin lo tomó del brazo- nos vemos el lunes  
\- ¡Adiós! - exclamó Scott a punto de caerse   
Tomaron cada par un taxi, Peter se estaba quedando dormido al lado de Quentin.  
\- Peter necesito tu dirección  
\- ¿Para qué? - se empezó a reír  
\- Para poder llevarte a casa  
\- A… si… Queens… Forrest Hills…  
\- De acuerdo- el chofer encendió el auto y avanzaron  
Peter se recostó en Quentin y se quedó dormido, hipaba de vez en cuando debido al alcohol, Quentin reía cada vez que eso pasaba, acaricio el cabello castaño del menor y lo observo durante todo el viaje, había algo en él que le llamaba la atención, no sabía a ciencia cierta que era, pero cada vez que lo veía sonreír… algo cálido se instalaba en su pecho.  
\- Peter…- Quentin lo movió para despertarlo  
\- Uhm…- el menor bostezo y se restregó los ojos- ¿Dónde estamos?  
\- Estamos cerca ¿creo? - Quentin miró por la ventana  
\- Si- Peter lo miró de reojo- es en esa esquina- le habló al chofer  
\- ¿Dónde vives? - le preguntó Peter a Quentin   
\- Mi apartamento está cerca a Industrias Stark  
\- ¿Qué? - Peter se sobresaltó- es tarde para que vayas hasta allá, quédate a dormir  
\- ¿En serio? - Quentin se lo quedó mirando- podría tomar este mismo taxi  
\- Es tarde para viajar, debes estar cansado- Peter abrió la puerta del auto y le pagó al chofer  
\- De acuerdo- Quentin salió del auto y quedó mirando la casa absortó  
\- ¿Quentin? - Peter se mordió el labio inferior, tal vez no había sido buena idea  
\- Si… disculpa- parpadeo varias veces  
\- Vamos- abrió la puerta de la casa  
La casa se encontraba a oscuras, Peter dio un paso y se prendió la luz de la entrada, le indico que subiera por las escaleras, a su paso iban encendiéndose las luces y cuando pasaban a otro tramo se apagaban, llegaron al segundo piso y Peter abrió la puerta de la habitación de huéspedes, le dio unas mantas y le deseos buenas noches. Ya en su propia habitación no pudo evitar lanzar un suspiro, no había sido buena idea invitarlo a quedarse, pero estaba aún algo ebrio así que no pensaba con claridad; se recostó en su cama y se quedó dormido.  
A la mañana siguiente Peter sentía como los rayos del sol quemaban su rostro, se giró para taparse con la almohada, intentó volver a dormir, pero recordó a Quentin y se levantó rápidamente; por suerte no había vuelto a colgar ninguna de las fotos familiares, tocó la puerta de la habitación de huéspedes y espero una respuesta. Beck abrió la puerta y le sonrió.  
\- Buenos días Peter  
\- Buenos días ¿dormiste bien?  
\- Si, la verdad si- bostezó- gracias por dejar que me quede  
\- De nada- evito mirarlo, se veía demasiado bien- estaré abajo haciendo el desayuno, puedes asearte en el baño de tu habitación  
\- Gracias  
Peter tostó pan, frio unos huevos con tocino, sirvió jugo de naranja y café; estaba entretenido picando algo de fruta cuando escuchó que Quentin bajaba, sirvió todo en la mesa y se sentó frente al mayor.  
\- Espero lo disfrutes  
\- Gracias Peter- Quentin miró el desayuno y se quedó callado  
\- ¿Sucede algo?  
\- No… es solo que desde que vine aquí… tengo estos… ya sabes… ¿Cómo dejavus?  
\- Oh…- Peter rio nervioso- ¿en serio?  
\- Si…- Quentin tomó un poco de jugo  
\- Seguro es por la resaca- Peter volvió a reír, se había traicionado a sí mismo y había preparado el desayuno especial de May, ese mismo que Quentin había comido junto a ellos  
\- Debe ser eso- Quentin le sonrió y empezó a comer  
Durante algunos minutos solo se escuchaba el sonido de los cubiertos y de las aves que cantaban alrededor, Peter por momento miraba a Quentin, se sentía como si tuviera nuevamente trece años y era un tímido jovencito que vivía enamorado del asistente de su tío, si bien había intentado salir con otros chicos durante la universidad, nada ni nadie lo hacía olvidar a Quentin y le dolía que él no lo recordará.  
\- ¿Vives solo Peter? - preguntó Quentin mientras terminaba su café  
\- Si, llegué una semana antes de empezar a trabajar en Industrias Stark  
\- Entiendo, ¿tienes familia?  
\- Solo mi tía, ella vive en Boston ¿tú?  
\- No, soy solo yo, mi vida entera está dedicada a mi trabajo, aunque a veces me pongo a pensar… debería cambiar mis prioridades  
\- ¿Por qué lo dices?  
\- Hace años… tuve un accidente de auto y quedé en coma… a raíz de eso me replantee muchas cosas, pero para aliviar un poco el trauma me evoque a mi trabajo  
\- ¿Te arrepientes de eso?  
\- No es arrepentimiento es solo que… ya tengo cuarenta, no tengo hijos ni una pareja… a veces me siento solo…  
\- Oh…- Peter se mordió la lengua- no quería decir nada inapropiado  
\- ¿Qué pasó con tus padres?  
\- Ellos… murieron cuando era joven…  
\- Lo lamento mucho- Quentin extendió su mano hacia la del menor y la apretó- es difícil perder a alguien que amamos  
\- Si- Peter observo sus manos y no pudo evitarlo  
\- A raíz de eso empecé a vivir con mis tíos… pero hace trece años mi tío falleció  
\- Vaya…- los ojos de azules de Quentin se habían tornado más oscuros  
\- Si… el trabajaba para Industrias Stark  
\- ¿En serio? - preguntó Quentin sorprendido  
\- Si, se llamaba Benjamín Parker, y yo soy Peter Benjamín Parker…  
\- ¿Benjamín…? ¿Ben…? - Quentin lo soltó de improviso como si le hubiera pasado electricidad  
\- Si, ¿lo conocías no?  
\- Yo… creo que si…- Quentin se llevó la mano a la cabeza-él… un ladrón lo mató ¿no?  
\- No- Peter respondió en un susurro  
\- ¿No? - Quentin reflejaba confusión- Recuerdo que eso es lo que Tony me dijo, luego de que despertará del coma… ¿entonces que sucedió?  
\- Fue un accidente Quentin- la voz de Peter era serena- nadie podía haberlo anticipado  
\- ¿Por qué…? - Quentin palideció y se quedó callado  
\- ¿Quentin? - preguntó Peter, tal vez había ido demasiado lejos  
\- Yo…- se puso de pie- tengo que irme  
\- Espera- Peter se levantó y lo cogió del brazo- yo no te culpo Quentin… fue un error… pero por favor… recuérdanos…  
\- No puedo…- Quentin empezó a llorar y cayó de rodillas al piso…- todo fue mi culpa…  
\- No es así Quentin- se arrodillo frente a él- nadie podía saber que eso iba a suceder, créeme revise su trabajo millones de veces, no era posible que lo supieran  
\- Pero…  
\- No Quentin… tienes que dejar de culparte y recordarnos, mi tío Ben hubiera querido que su asistente lo recordará, no que viviera una vida sin siquiera honrar su memoria  
Quentin se quedó callado y las lágrimas seguían brotando lentamente, Peter se sentó frente a él y lo abrazó, podía sentir los brazos de Quentin rodeándolo y como su playera se mojaba con sus lágrimas.  
\- Lo lamento tanto Peter- Quentin se separo lentamente- has crecido tanto… ¿Cuántos años tienes ahora?  
\- Tengo veinticinco, créeme que durante estos doce años no deje de pensar en ti, eras como un hijo para tío Ben y me dolía pensar que tenías que enfrentar su perdida tu solo  
\- ¿Por qué Stark mintió? Inclusive Banner…  
\- No querían lastimarte- Peter suspiro- ya habías sufrido bastante  
\- Peter…- Quentin volvió a abrazarlo- gracias… gracias por abrirme los ojos… pero ¿es cierto lo de la investigación?  
\- Si, revise durante años todas las variables, ninguno de los dos pudo haber previsto que esa explosión sucediera  
\- Yo…  
\- Tranquilo…- Peter acaricio el cabello del mayor- no tienes que pasar por esto solo… yo estaré a tu lado, lamento no haberlo estado en estos años  
\- Yo soy quien debería decir eso- Quentin rio nerviosamente  
\- Lo importante es que nos recuerdas- Peter se quedó mirándolo- yo… solo quiero ayudarte… solo quiero estar contigo…  
\- Gracias…- Quentin lo abrazó  
No fue un proceso fácil pero con el apoyo de Peter, Quentin pudo sanar esa culpa y las heridas del pasado, el amor platónico que Peter sentía por él fue su sustento y cuando por fin pudo confesarle que llevaba enamorado de él durante doce años; Quentin no pudo más que echarse a reír y pedirle perdón a Ben Parker por haber seducido a su sobrino.


End file.
